


tell me you love me

by ppangjuseyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Slight Angst?, insecure!jihoon, jihoon cries a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppangjuseyo/pseuds/ppangjuseyo
Summary: Jihoon fell in love with the most gorgeous man he has ever seen in his life. A few years later and Jihoon is still in love, the two became friends but Mr. Gorgeous doesn't talk to him in public and blatantly ignores Jihoon's presence. Jihoon thought Mr. Gorgeous is ashamed of being seen with him so Jihoon changed himself. Appearance  and all.





	1. tell me you love me 01

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I just typed whatever was on my mind at the time. There might be some mistakes, please ignore them. I'll fix it when I have free time.

“Hi, Soonyoung!” Jihoon waved enthusiastically to the red haired boy sitting on one of the tables in the far corner of the library. As usual, Soonyoung ignored him. Jihoon shrugged and went ahead and sat in front of Soonyoung, placing his books and rilakkuma pencil case on the table.

Jihoon stared at the boy in front of him: from his newly dyed red hair, his beautiful eyes that turns into slits whenever he smiles and laugh, to his pretty pink lips that Jihoon wanted to taste at least once in his boring college life. Jihoon let out a small smile, he remembered when they first met:

_It’s Jihoon’s first day of school, he transferred from a high school in Busan to a prestigious one in Seoul, at least that’s what he’s been told. So far, Jihoon’s first impression of the school is terrible. The moment he stepped into the school ground, a tall student rudely bumped his shoulder causing Jihoon to fall face first on the ground. He didn’t even look back and said sorry! And then Jihoon had to find the secretary’s office to let them know he arrived and get his schedule, Jihoon’s obviously new since he still doesn’t have a uniform on, he politely asked for directions but what did the students he asked do? Ignore him! When he finally managed to get to his room, thirty minutes into the first period, a bucket of flour was dumped into him. Amazing first day._

_Jihoon didn’t cry, just confused. His classmates are laughing and pointing at him, some even copying the shocked face he has on. When he recovered from the shock, he dusted off his clothes and blonde hair before straightening up and facing the class with a small smile on his face._

_“Sir,” Jihoon directed his gaze at his teacher who’s also laughing at him. He stopped when he heard Jihoon call him and cleared his throat, a smirk on his lips._

_“I think this class is a bunch of brainless monkeys lead by an,” Jihoon looked at his teacher up and down with a face full of disgust, “even more of a brainless monkey. I obviously don’t belong here.” He bowed down before walking out of the classroom._

_Jihoon walked the hallways aimlessly, since he can’t find any goddamn bathrooms anywhere to wash up he might as well explore the school. There aren’t any students around since it’s still the first period, which is good, Jihoon doesn’t want to deal with anymore idiots so early in the morning and on his first day. When he got bored of walking around, he ditched school. Jihoon thought it’s fine since he’s never going back there anyway, his parents wouldn’t mind especially when he tells them how horrible that pigsty is._

_Jihoon may have forgotten he still has flour on his clothes, bag, and hair. People are looking and some blatantly staring at him until a lady tapped him on the shoulder and told him he should probably wash up on one of the bathrooms on a nearby café._

_Jihoon entered the nearest café but instead of walking straight to the bathroom, he lined up and ordered a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and sat on the more secluded side of the café._

_He was playing on his phone when someone placed a mug of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows in front of him. And a wet towel? He looked up from his phone and that’s when he saw him. It might just be Jihoon’s mind playing tricks on him but he swears his whole world stopped for a moment._

_In front of him, holding a wet towel, is the most beautiful human being Jihoon has ever seen in his dull seventeen years of living. Gorgeous black hair that falls just before his equally as gorgeous eyes, a smile that can light up a whole nation, and goddamn he’s just so beautiful Jihoon thought he might cry._

_“Hey, you okay?” Oh gosh, that’s the most beautiful and the softest voice Jihoon has heard (aside from his mom’s of course)._

_Gorgeous guy pulled a chair from another table and sat on Jihoon’s right side, Jihoon could only stare at him with his mouth slightly open. Mr. Gorgeous held Jihoon’s chin and leaned closer, gently wiping the blushing blonde’s face with the wet towel he’s holding._

_And that’s when Jihoon knew, he just fell in love._

Now he’s in college, fortunately not a pigsty like that ‘prestigious’ high school, and he’s still in love with the same gorgeous guy. Nothing drastic really changed in Jihoon’s life except for being in love and sharing almost the same classes as Mr. Gorgeous.

“You’re staring,” Jihoon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Mr. Gorgeous, _Soonyoung_ , speak. He hastily took one of his books and opened it to a random page, using it to hide his blushing face.

“I-I wasn’t! Just go back to whatever you were doing and d-don’t bother me!” Jihoon peaked over his book to see Soonyoung just staring at him before going back to playing with his phone.

Jihoon smiled, at least now Soonyoung’s talked to him. You see, Jihoon discovered a lot of things in the years he knew Mr. Gorgeous, like how Soonyoung likes having a lot of alone time and how he doesn’t like tea on rainy days. But what bothers Jihoon is when Soonyoung acts as if he doesn’t know Jihoon when they’re in school. Jihoon would be lying if he says it doesn’t hurt him one bit, it does hurt him a lot when Soonyoung blatantly ignores him at school. Was it because of Jihoon’s naturally blonde hair that attracts attention? Is it because he’s too short? Is he ashamed of how Jihoon looks? Jihoon can’t help it though, he was born that way.

But maybe he can change the way he looks.

Jihoon looked down on his clothes: an oversized baby pink sweater, white shorts and white rubber shoes, he touched his face and hair, round glasses and blonde hair. He then looked at the table in front of him: a pile of books on one side with his rilakkuma pencil case and a bunch of sticky notes and a pack of pastel and character washi tapes.

Jihoon frowned, “That’s why he’s ashamed of being seen with me,” he muttered under his breath. Soonyoung looked up from his phone for a moment to look at the muttering boy before turning his gaze back to his phone.

The bell rang, it’s already dismissal time. Jihoon hastily packed his things and left without even saying good bye to Soonyoung.

-x-

Jihoon arrived home in a flash, he went straight to his room and threw his bag on a corner. He opened his closet and took all his clothes out and laid them all in a pile on his bed. Pinks, yellows, pastels. He rummaged through his drawers, taking out packs upon packs of pastel washi tapes and sticky notes and journals. He looked around his room, pastel, pastel, pastel. Jihoon’s starting to hate it.

He took a few boxes from under his bed, the same boxes he had with him when they first moved to Seoul, and shoved everything he sees that is pastel from his room into it. Which is everything, including his clothes.

It’s time for a transformation, Jihoon thought.

 


	2. tell me you love me 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some mistakes, please ignore them. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Any suggestions on how you want the story to progress into are welcome as well as any suggestions on the fluff, I'll try to include some of it.

“Hyuuuung!” Jihoon whined into his phone. He kicked his feet like a child throwing a tantrum and lied face first on his bed, still whining. Just finished putting away all his things and now his room is bare. No posters of Moonlight Angel on the walls, no pastel sticky notes posted anywhere and on his desk, he packed his journals and diaries carefully on a box, and his closet is empty. His shoes were the only ones he didn’t put away.

“Why? Is something wrong, Jihoonie?” Jihoon rolled to his side, he put his phone on speaker and stood up, pacing back and forth in front of his bed. His hyung always know when something bothers Jihoon, he’s always the person the blonde goes to whenever he was feeling upset or needed advice.

“Can we meet up?”

“Sure, I’m in Seoul with Cheollie anyways. When do you wanna meet up?”

“Um, right now?” His hyung chuckled. Jihoon smiled even though his hyung can’t see him.

“Of course, of course. Anything for my baby Jihoonie.”

It took Jihoon two hours to convince his older brother, Yoongi, to let him borrow some of his clothes. Since Jihoon packed away all his things, including his clothes, He doesn’t have anything to wear to go out, like hell Jihoon’s going to still wear his baby pink sweater and white shorts to meet up with his favourite hyung. Because, duh, he ran all the way home and did a lot of packing, he probably reeks of sweat.

Jihoon took a quick shower, blow dried his hair, wore the clothes he stole from his older brother, and dashed out the house. He didn’t forgot to yell his thanks to his brother and kiss his mom on the way out.

Jihoon arrived at the meet up place fifteen minutes late. He stopped by a store with glass walls and checked his outfit and hair before entering the café his hyung and him were supposed to meet.

The bell jingled, Jihoon looked around the café, his eyes landed on a guy wearing a knitted white sweater. Jihoon ran up to him and surprised him with a back hug.

“Jeonghannie-hyung! I missed you!” Jihoon squealed, hugging Jeonghan tight from the back. Jeonghan chuckled and patted the blonde’s hair.

“Aww, my baby Jihoonie missed me. Did my baby Jihoonie missed me?” Jihoon broke the hug and sat next to Jeonghan.

“Yes! And Cheollie-hyung, too!”

Yoon Jeonghan and Choi Seungcheol were Jihoon’s childhood best friends. The three were basically brothers. They met when they were in five and seven year olds, Jihoon watched his two best friends fall in love with each other in middle school, Jihoon helped Jeonghan confess to Seungcheol, he watched them become a couple, and Jihoon helped the two make up from an argument before Jihoon has to move to Seoul.

Yoon Jeonghan, senior at a college in Busan, is basically everybody’s dream boy. He has the most angelic features and the most beautiful hair, Jihoon sometimes envies Jeonghan’s hair, it’s black and so fluffy and soft Jihoon just wants to drown on it.

Choi Seungcheol, on the other hand, is everyone’s dream man, he was the president of the Student Council. Other than being a born leader, Choi Seungcheol is smart, sporty, and has the looks anyone would fall for. Jihoon admits he did have a small crush on Seungcheol before. Oh, and did we mention Seungcheol has the most amazing style in clothing. Goddamn, those clothes fit him so well, Jihoon would have drooled over him if it weren’t for his loyalty to Soonyoung.

“You never told me what’s bothering you, Jihoonie.” Jihoon tore his gaze away from Seungcheol. Right, he just told his hyung to meet up but he never told him what for.

Jihoon looked at what Jeonghan is wearing: a knitted white sweater, white jeans, and his favourite white shoes. His hyung really likes the one color style today. Jihoon then looked at Seungcheol and hot damn.

Seungcheol also has his hair parted from the side, exposing part of his forehead. He’s wearing a plain black shirt, black jeans, and his expensive shoes from Gucci. It’s so simple but it looks too damn good on him. Jihoon frowns.

“I wanna be your boyfriend, Jeonghan-hyung!”

-x-

It’s been a week since Soonyoung last saw the pastel boy Jihoon. He’s not worried since Jihoon called him the same day saying he’ll be out of town for a short vacation with a childhood friend.

He entered class with a frown on his face, his classmates greeted him but he’s not in the mood. Soonyoung dropped his bag on his chair with force, shocking everyone.

He’s not used to not seeing the blonde boy everywhere he goes, they’ve been friends for years and in those years Jihoon has always been on his side either chatting away with how he saw the most adorable pencil case or how he finally found a shirt his size.

Soonyoung released an irritated sigh and sat down. He crossed his arms and looked to his right side where Jihoon usually sits. Of course, it’s empty. What do you expect, Kwon Soonyoung? He’s out of town having fun with a childhood friend.  

The first time Soonyoung saw Jihoon, he was covered in flour from head to toe. Soonyoung usually would shrug it off, thinking it might be a dare from friends, the café gets that a lot since it’s near a high school. It must be the pastel clothes or the blonde hair because Soonyoung just finds himself handing the boy a wet towel. 

“Heya bitches! We have a transferee!” The room became chaotic, girls were screaming and gushing about the new transferee, while the boys were all frowning. It’s rare for the school to accept transferees in the middle of the semester, this kid must be pretty smart, Soonyoung thought.

“Probably not as smart as Jihoon, though,” Soonyoung said under his breath, rolling his eyes. He’s clearly not interested.

“Is it a boy?”

“Or a girl?! We need more cute faces in here!”

“So are you calling us ugly, you piece of shit?!”

“Well, you’re definitely not as cute as the blonde boy!”

Soonyoung turned around and glared at the guy. “Fuck off, Mingyu.”

“What? Just saying! Why, is he your boyfriend or what?” Soonyoung scowled, but turned around and ignored Mingyu. Oh but Mingyu’s still not done.

“You got guts barricading Jihoon and scaring all the guys who likes him when he’s not even yours!”

“Motherfucker!” Soonyoung stood up and fisted the front of Mingyu’s shirt. Soonyoung’s not angry at Mingyu, the guy can go fuck himself, he’s angry at himself because Mingyu’s right. He’s been barricading Jihoon ever since he met him again on his high school, and he may or may not threatened all of Jihoon’s potential suitors.

The two was having a stare down when someone, two someones, entered the room trailing behind the teacher.

“Kwon Soonyoung and Kim Mingyu. You two will see me after class.” Soonyoung pushed Mingyu harshly and went back to his seat, Mingyu chuckled.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, now please introduce yourselves to us,” The teacher smiled at the two beside him and gestured to the class.

“Seungkwan! You said transferee not transferees! Get your info right! Geez.”

“Well, shit. I didn’t know, okay!”

While the class were throwing paper balls at Seungkwan, the shorter of the two transferees raised his hand and with a loud voice said, “Sir, I’m not a transferee.”

Soonyoung raised his head at that and stared at the boy. Black hair that was parted to the side, designer clothes and shoes, no round glasses, the newest phone on the market on hand and a Gucci bag on the other, he even has a bit of eye makeup on.

He might look different but it’s definitely the same person.

“Hello, I’m Lee Jihoon. Your classmate for three years already, in case you didn’t know.” Jihoon smiled and gestured for the other to introduce himself as well.

“And I’m Yoon Jeonghan,” Yoon Jeonghan roamed his eyes around until it landed on Soonyoung’s. He smirked and placed his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder.

“And I’m Jihoonie’s boyfriend.”

 


	3. tell me you love me 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I squeezed this out of my brain, I don't really have a set flow for this story but I'll try my best.

Soonyoung scowled. He knows it’s just a joke, Jihoon said so but still, he wants to rip those arms hugging his Jihoon into pieces.

“No, seriously. I’m his boyfriend!” Jeonghan laughs, hugging Jihoon tighter.

“Get it? Boy. Friend. Because obviously, I’m a boy and I’m his friend!” Soonyoung’s frown deepened even further. He saw Jihoon roll his eyes before pushing his boy _friend_.

“Okay, okay. We get it Yoon,” The teacher looked down at the paper he’s holding. “But aren’t you a senior?”

“Oh, they told me I can take this subject if I want. Jihoonie told me it’s fun and you learn a lot so here I am!” Jeonghan pulled Jihoon to his side again.

Soonyoung is ready to fight.

The teacher laughed, “Sure, sure. You do learn a lot in here,” Soonyoung is so ready to fight.

When the two finally sat down, Soonyoung is on the verge of wanting to punch Yoon Jeonghan in the face. He threw a glance at the guy and glared when Soonyoug caught him smirking.

-x-

Jihoon carefully placed his new black pencil case beside his new black and white notebook. He took out his new black mesh pouch, took out his new black and white sticky note and his new black and white page flags. He placed his sticky note and page flags on the remaining space in his table beside his pencil case. He looked at his work and smiled.

“Okay, class,” the teacher began, “I’ll be giving you your project for the semester, and it’s by pairs” the class groaned, Jihoon glanced at Jeonghan. His hyung caught him and smiled, Jihoon smiled back. He’s glad his hyung is here with him, maybe they could be partners for the project.

Jihoon’s pretty excited about this, this subject is his favourite. Well, it’s not a subject really. Instead of focusing on academics, this subject focuses on the students. In his first year, they focused on helping students find their hidden talents, they held dance classes, music composition classes, photography, modelling, and more. Jihoon found that he likes modelling and art, specifically the colours. Jihoon _loves_ the colours. On his second year, they focused more on the student’s interest, Jihoon continued his classes for modelling and eventually took up painting. And now on his third year, Jihoon wonders what more the school has for them.  

“We’ll choose your partners by draw lots, and no you absolutely can _not_ do this project alone,” Jihoon snapped his head back to look at his teacher with wide eyes. In the years he’s been in this college, he’s never really interacted with any of his classmates, except for Soonyoung. He managed to avoid everyone by doing his projects on his own even if it requires more than one person to complete. He thought he can do it until he graduates but nope, this teacher just has to break it.

“Write your name on a piece of paper and pass it forward, no codenames please,” his teacher went back to his table and sat down. Jihoon still has his eyes trained on his teacher, pleading. The teacher felt his gaze and looked up.

“Lee Jihoon, no. You’ve managed to do your previous projects alone but not this time,” Jihoon nearly whimpered.

Once all papers are on the teacher’s table, the draw lots started. Jihoon is fiddling with his fingers, chanting _“Please don’t let them be a bitch or a douche,”_ over and over in his head.

‘’First pair! Lee Jihoon,” Oh great. Jihoon slumped in his chair. “And Kwon Soonyoung.”  Jihoon’s head shot up, eyes wide.

“Well, shit, sir. Everyone knows anything Lee Jihoon does is an A+! Can we switch partners?”

“No. Second pair…”

Jihoon looked back at Soonyoung who was a few chairs behind his. He caught Soonyoung’s gaze and smiled, Soonyoung ignored him and looked away. Jeonghan, who saw the exchange, frowned.

After all the pairs were decided, the teacher told them to sit with their partners. Jihoon stood up, gathered his things and walked to where Soonyoung is. He held a nervous smile.

“Hi, Soonie,” As expected, Soonyoung ignored Jihoon and released an irritated sigh. Jihoon felt tears well up in his eyes.

 _He doesn’t want to be with me._ Jihoon thought, he took a nearby table and placed it in front of Soonyoung as instructed by their teacher and rearranged his things on his desk, trying his best to stop his tears from falling.

“This project you’ll be working on is a bit different than the previous ones. Listen carefully, if you ace this project you’ll be exempted in taking the final exam _and_ presentation in my subject.” The class gasped, their teacher is known to giving hard exams that even Jihoon fails to perfect and the presentations, oh boy, if his usual presentations are hell what more if it’s the final one.  

“You’ll be doing a collaboration with your partners, _obviously_ , your final output will be a fusion of what you’ve chosen to take for the past two years. For example, if you’ve taken up singing and your partner took up dancing then your collab might be a mix of a sing and dance performance. Got it?”

“Sir, what if we don’t have a specific one we took up? What if we were undecided and took multiple classes before?” The student in the back asked.

“It’s up to you, do what you love most.” The teacher looked at his watch and packed his things.

“I’ll be leaving now, discuss with your partners for the next hour and a half. I suggest you get to know each other a bit more first. No going out of the room. I trust you, guys.”

“Yes, sir!”

Jihoon looked back at Soonyoung. How can he start discussing the project with Soonyoung if he doesn’t even want to look at Jihoon? He sighed and searched the room for Jeonghan, he spotted his hyung already discussing with his partner. _At least he gets along with them fine._ Jihoon smiled.

“Don’t smile.” Jihoon startled, he snapped his head back to look at Soonyoung.

“W-why?” Why isn’t he allowed to smile? Jeonghan and Seungcheol always told him his smile is pretty, but why did Soonyoung told him not to smile? Did his hyungs lie to him? Jihoon felt tears prick his eyes.

For the next hour and a half, the two was silent. Jihoon has his head down, he doesn’t want to talk to Soonyoung anymore. He tried really hard to change for the guy but it seems like everything he does is pointless. Soonyoung still hates being with him.

The bell rang and Jihoon hurriedly packed his things and left the room. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any scenes you want to see in the future chapters please do not hesitate to comment! I'll try my best to include them!


	4. ASK? Esp. readers from the Philippines

I'll be attending Ideal Cut in Manila and it's my last concert in PH before I move to Australia.

And, I have a lot of merch that I can't bring with me. 

So I thought, "Why not do a giveaway?" But I'm not sure if anyone will participate lol, I have like zero followers and friends on social media (aha irl too) so I'm not sure :c 

If I do make a giveaway, where do I do it? On twitter or on instagram? But my instagram is a personal acc so..

Please tell me your thoughts >< Should I do a giveaway or not? And possible mechanics, too? 

Possible merch to giveaway are: 

  * Plot Album
  * GSVT MTS Album
  * Like SVT Photobook / CDs (not sure if that's what it is called huahua, it's from the SpEd of Love&Letter)
  * HMV Photocards
  * More photocards (mostly from JP2018 Trading Cards and Caratland 2018 Cards)
  * I might also giveaway my extra wooooooooooooozi SVT x MYCT Shirt : ) As a thank you for tolerating me and my cringy (cringey?) fics HAHAAHA 
  * Someone told me I should giveaway a con ticket HAHA should I? 



Just tell me what kind of stuff you want to see in the giveaway : ) 

So, yeah. Haha. The next chapter would be up tomorrow, my laptop died on me last night and I'm still trying to fix it :c 

(This is so ughhhhhhh what am i doing huhu)


	5. tell me you love me 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short, but the next chapters would be longer. Hehe. Please follow @ppangjuseyo on twt (I'll follow back ofcourse ^^), I don't tweet much so don't expect anything from me, lol. But if you want sneak peeks of any of my ongoing or future fics, then :> . I will be using that account for the giveaway, it's open for CARATS THAT ARE PRESENT in Ideal Cut in Manila. I'll drop the finalized giveaway items when Inang releases the details huehue.

Soonyoung followed Jihoon with his eyes. It’s not his intention to be so mean and rude to Jihoon all the time.

Kwon Soonyoung liked Lee Jihoon since high school, there’s something about the cutie blonde that drew Soonyoung to the small pastel marshmallow. It might be the floofy blonde hair, the sweet voice that Soonyoung just loves to hear every day, that cute button nose, those sweet, pink (Soonyoung haven’t tasted them but he will soon if he’s got guts) lips, or it might just be Lee Jihoon himself.

“Don’t smile,” _Oh boy, here we go again._ Soonyoung saw Jihoon’s eyes glazed with tears before the now black haired cutie turned his head away.

_Don’t smile at him! Smile at me like you always do!_

Soonyoung sighed, his gaze lingered on Jihoon for a few more seconds, hoping the marshmallow will turn his head back and show his smile to Soonyoung, he got nothing. He then turned his gaze to the source of his irritation and gave his meanest glare. _Yoon Jeonghan._ Ugh, just thinking about his name makes Soonyoung even more irritated.

Soonyoung knows what he’s doing. He wanted to show Jihoon he likes him but no, Soonyoung’s doing it all wrong. Instead of a smile he makes a scowl, instead of a simple hello he says shut up. No wonder Jihoon’s avoiding him.

Speaking of Jihoon avoiding him: here’s the floofy marshmallow, he’s speed walking. Basically running away from Soonyoung.

“Hey! Stop walking!” Well, shit. Way to go, Soonyoung.

Jihoon turned his head to look at Soonyoung, his steps faltering a bit, “Fuck off, Kwon!”

“I said stop walking, damn it!” Soonyoung ran in front of Jihoon and stopped the boy, Soonyoung’s hands firmly grasping Jihoon’s shoulders.

“We need to talk.”

-x-

The two went to the school canteen to talk. Soonyoung has no idea what to say, really. He just wants to have Jihoon beside him, and so far, his _we need to talk_ plan is a fail.

Jihoon’s on the far end of the table, Soonyoung’s sitting on the other end. How the hell are they going to fucking _talk?_

“Holy shit, Jihoon, _I’m right here_.” Soonyoung shouted exasperatedly. Jihoon ignored him, fiddling with the phone in his hands. He seemed to be determined to ignore Soonyoung.

If he’s not going to come to me, I’ll go to him instead.

“What the fuck, go away!” Soonyoung gripped Jihoon’s wrist, not letting go even when the floofy marshmallow nearly punched him in the face, even if everybody’s basically ogling them now.

“Oh my god, just sit down! I just want to talk! The fuck is wrong with you!” Jihoon stopped and glared at Soonyoung.

“You mean, what the fuck is wrong with _you!_ ”

The two kept on yelling at each other, not caring if they were being watched by everyone, not caring if their throats get hurt afterwards.

“Oh shut up you love birds! There are single people over here, if you hate each other that much I would gladly volunteer to be the cute guy’s rebound!”

That stopped them at least. Soonyoung let go of Jihoon, mumbling an inaudible _‘my bad’_. Jihoon scoffed before sitting down. Soonyoung sat next to him.

“I just want to talk,”

“Talk about what?” Jihoon spat. _Are you going to tell me to piss off now? Go ahead, be my fucking guest._

“Um,” Soonyoung licked his lips, he really doesn’t know what to say or _how to say it_.

“Hurry up!”

“What did you take last year? I took photography classes and dance.” Soonyoung mumbled with alow voice, but Jihoon heard him.  

“Oh, um, modelling… and painting. Watercolour painting.” Jihoon answered, his irritation replaced with embarrassment. _It’s about the project, Jihoon. Chill._

A few minutes went by silently between them. Jihoon kept looking at his hands, Soonyoung kept on fixing his red hair. Jihoon broke the silence.

“So… any ideas, Soonie?” Soonyoung startled, before nodding. _He called me Soonie again._ Soonyoung smiled.

“How about, you model and I photograph you?” Jihoon thought for a moment, before slowly nodding.

“What’s our theme going to be? We need to have a set theme so we don’t just take random photos and waste our time.” Soonyoung’s smile widened even more. Jihoon’s kinda scared now, if he’s being honest, because this is the first time he’s seen Soonyoung smiled so brightly in the years he’s known the guy.

“Our theme would be, _“Adore You”._ ”

 


	6. tell me you love me 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been laughing at this chapter for the past five minutes, lol. Follow @ppangjuseyo on twt (I follow back! huehue) if you want to see any sneak peeks of any of my ongoing or future fics or if you want to participate in the giveaway. You can DM me any ideas you have to be made into a fic and I'll try my best to make them (honestly tho, you can dm me anything, better if it's jihoon's legz because I live for his legz, lol. I just want someone to talk to, hehe). 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I'm honestly shocked people like this fic, lol.

Soonyoung focused his camera on the ethereal being in front of him, he shifted his position a bit, held the camera higher, and snapped a photo. And then another. He can’t seem to stop taking photos of the being in front of him. Too focused, as if any minute this beautiful being will disappear.

“Soonie, we’ve been under the sun for _hours!_ ” The beautiful black haired boy Soonyoung was taking photos of complained with a whine.

“I need to find your best angle, Jihoon. Stop moving, jesus!” Soonyoung lowered his camera and stood up, brushing away the dirt from his pants. He slung the camera on his shoulder and crouched in front of Jihoon. Soonyoung gently brushed away the little flower petals on the boy’s face.

“C’mon, get up,” he circled his arms on Jihoon’s waist and helped him stood up. Jihoon stumbled a bit, once he got his balance back he mumbled a small ‘thank you’ to Soonyoung. Soonyoung nodded and started walking back to the car parked on the side of the road.

The two were on a flower field of some sort, Jihoon doesn’t know where they are exactly. Soonyoung just showed up on his doorstep at five in the morning with breakfast (it’s a trap, Jeonghan said when Jihoon called him but it’s free food, Jihoon’s not going to say no to free food), they travelled for two hours, sometimes stopping at convenience stores for snacks and drinks, before they finally arrived in a what looks like a deserted field with pretty flowers. Jihoon threw open the car door and literally hopped to the flowers, cradling them in his hands and admiring their colours.

Soonyoung got out of the car with his camera on hand, Jihoon tore his gaze away from the flower he was holding and smiled at Soonyoung. Soonyoung held up his camera and took a photo.

“Pretty.”

“You know I could have just told you my best angles, I did take modelling classes for two years,” Jihoon said, following Soonyoung back to the car. Soonyoung opened the car door and gestured for Jihoon, when the boy is safely seated he slammed the door shut which earned him a shout and a middle finger from Jihoon. He chuckled before rounding the car and getting in himself.

“Fuck you, I told you not to do that!” Jihoon yelled, reaching over and slapping Soonyoung’s arm twice. “Back to what I was saying, I could have told you my best angles so we didn’t have to go through all this—“

“I wanted your beauty captured at its best without you posing too much to show your best angle. Because _you_ are the best angle.” Jihoon swears he stopped breathing, because looking at Soonyoung like this, the rays of the sun hitting his face just right, it’s like he’s falling in love all over again. And is he actually serious right now?

Soonyoung smiled when he noticed Jihoon staring at him, he leaned his head on the steering wheel and whispered, “Am I that handsome, Jihoonie?”

Jihoon snapped from his… whatever that was, and hit Soonyoung’s forehead. “Ow, what the fuck I was just asking! Geez,” Jihoon rolled his eyes and put on his seatbelt, ignoring his now flaming cheeks, “Just drive, Soonie. I’m starving.”

-x-

They ended up just having take outs and eating on the car, Jihoon is happily munching on a cheeseburger, while Soonyoung… he hasn’t even opened his. He’s busy admiring the adorable marshmallow in his passenger seat to give attention to his stomach. When Jihoon finished his burger, he reached over the paper bag and took out a half melted caramel sundae, which Jihoon regrets buying now that it spilled all over his fucking shirt!

“For fuck’s sake, there’s a cup for a reason!” Jihoon yelled, annoyed. Now he’s all sticky, and icky, and ugh. He took out a few tissues from the same paper bag and tried to wipe dry his shirt. But nah, the shit’s clinging on his shirt for dear life. Now it’s sticking on his skin, ew.

“I have a shirt somewhere at the back, if you want,” Jihoon heard Soonyoung say. He looked in Soonyoung’s direction and wow. Is he sick or is it because of the heat from the sun. His face and neck is all red, even his ears are becoming red!

Jihoon snapped from his thoughts when Soonyoung threw a white shirt in his face. _Hmm, smells like Soonie._

“I’ll go out, you change here. I’ll be back,” Soonyoung hurriedly got out of the car, leaving Jihoon a bit confused. Jihoon looked at his sticky shirt and _oh._ Since it’s a bit too hot these days, Jihoon wore a simple thin white shirt that is half a size bigger than his, so when the ice cream spilled, it basically made his shirt transparent. Soonyoung saw… _oh my god._

Jihoon hurriedly took off his shirt and put on Soonyoung’s, his cheeks sporting a dust of pink. He put his hands on his cheeks for a few seconds to calm them before rolling the window down and calling Soonyoung back.

“Uh,” Soonyoung cleared his throat, keeping his eyes away from Jihoon’s general direction. “Let’s go?”

“Huh? Yeah. Let’s.”

It took them three hours before they’re finally back at Jihoon’s house. Soonyoung, the fine gentleman he is, opened the car door for Jihoon, he took the boy’s bag and assisted him in exiting the car.

“Thanks, Soonie.” Jihoon smiled, he took his things from Soonyoung and waved.

“It’s nothing, Jihoon-ah,” Soonyoung reciprocated Jihoon’s smile and waved back. They spent a few minutes just waving at each other before they were distracted by Jihoon’s father clearing his throat. Jihoon jumped at the noise and turned around, his dad is leaning against the door with a sly smirk on his face.

“Dad! Go away!” Jihoon’s father laughed and patted his son’s back. “I’ll be inside then, you take your time here, son.” He snickered before going back into the house.

“Ugh, sometimes he’s just so annoying.” Jihoon turned back to Soonyoung and waved again.

“I’ll see you at school, then, Soonie,” Jihoon was about to go inside but was stopped by a hand holding his wrist.

“Are you free next weekend?” Jihoon thought for a moment, he doesn’t have any agenda on that day, he also already finished his other projects, there aren’t any anime airing that weekend.

“Yeah, I am. Why?” Soonyoung loosened his hold on Jihoon’s wrist, he let out a nervous smile before he lowered his hand and intertwined it with Jihoon’s.

“Do you wanna go to the amusement park with me?” Soonyoung waited patiently for Jihoon to answer. He feels extremely nervous, his heart is pounding hard in his chest, he’s sweating too much, his hand holding Jihoon’s shaking a bit. He wanted to just run away and forget all this happened but he stood still. He’s doing this.

Jihoon smiled, he squeezed Soonyoung’s hand before answering.

“I’d love to.”

-x-

Jihoon whistled a little happy tune on the way to his classroom, he greeted everybody a cheerful good morning, even that douche who pushed him down the stairs in freshman year. Everyone’s eyeing him in the hallways.

He’s wearing Soonyoung’s white shirt tucked in some black skinny jeans and his combat boots. His hair is styled loosely, parted to the side, showing a fraction of his forehead. He even wore a bit of eye makeup on and some lip tint.

He arrived at his room, shouting a loud but bright “Good morning!” His classmates turned their heads towards his direction, the once noisy and buzzing class became dead silent for a few seconds before Jihoon heard some whistling coming from Mingyu.

“Hi, Minggu!” Jihoon waved with a bright smile. But the happy Jihoon soon became a scared Jihoon.

Soonyoung slammed his hands on the table and stood up, he dragged Jihoon out of the room and into an empty hallway. He slammed Jihoon against the wall, earning a pained groan form the boy.

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Soonyoung shouted, eyes burning with what seemed like anger. Jihoon pushed him, but Soonyoung stood firm, his eyes boring holes into Jihoon.

“What is it now, Soonyoung?! And that fucking hurt, you jerk!” Jihoon shouted back, glaring up at Soonyoung’s equally nasty glare.

“Are you really going to be such a… “ Soonyoung fisted Jihoon’s shirt, before loosening his hold and pushing Jihoon more firmly against the wall. “Look at what you’re wearing! You could have just went to school without clothes at all!”

Jihoon looked down at what he’s wearing: his shirt is so big his collarbones are showing. He pushed Soonyoung’s hand away from him.

“So fucking what if my collarbones are showing?! Who are you even, huh?! Are you my dad? Are you my fucking boyfriend?! Don’t tell me what to fucking wear! I’m so sick of you always criticizing every fucking thing I do! Stay the hell away from me if you don’t like it!” Jihoon yelled at the top of his lungs, hot tears running down his cheeks. He pushed the stunned Soonyoung harshly before stomping away and out of Soonyoung’s sight.

Jihoon thought they’re okay now… guess they’re not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have gotten inspiration from Boku no Pico. I regret nothing. /pretends not typing a full smut in here and deleting it afterwards because it's supposed to be fluff


	7. tell me you love me 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while >< I hope you like itt and thank you for waitingggg. Please ignore any mistakes, I'll fix it when I have time asdfgwiog

“So,” Jeonghan started, he reached for his cup of tea and sipped the hot beverage. He kinda saw what happened between Soonyoung and Jihoon in the hallway. The scene that unfolded right before his eyes made Jeonghan realize what is really the problem between the two. It’s time he makes use of his hyung card and his motherly instincts.

Soonyoung and Jihoon… a really good pair if you ask Jeonghan. A cute pastel baby and an annoying clock. Jeonghan can’t help but stare at the boy’s eyes in front of him. It’s fascinating to see those eyes convey a lot of emotions. Jeonghan saw hurt and regret in those eyes before, now Jeonghan sees deviance and irritation.

“Hurry up and finish your drink, _hyung_ , so I can go back home and drown myself in the bathroom,” the last part is a low mumble but Jeonghan heard it. He set down his drink and leaned on the table. His eyes trying to catch Soonyoung’s.

After Jihoon left Soonyoung alone in the hallway, Jeonghan immediately grabbed Soonyoung’s shirt, his hand already raised, ready to slap the boy. But when Jeonghan saw Soonyoung’s face of regret and defeat, _and hurt_ , he slowly lowered his hand. Jeonghan instead hugged Soonyoung and let him cry on his shoulder.

Jeonghan spent a good minute and a half just staring at Soonyoung. It’s Jeonghan’s way of knowing a person. Soonyoung scowled and abruptly stood up, but Jeonghan cught his arm and yanked him back down.

“You know,” Jeonghan started. “Jihoonie has always been a softie,” he looked at Soonyoung’s face, but the boy is looking away from him, his face directed towards the exit door of the canteen. Jeonghan sighed and sipped his tea again. The tea is not surprisingly horrible. It leaves an awful after taste in Jeonghan’s mouth, why he still drinks it is beyond him.

“He loves, and he loves dearly. You’re honestly quite lucky to have a Lee Jihoon loving you for years.” Soonyoung perked up at this, his face questioning.

“Years?” He echoed. Jeonghan let out a chuckle and set his tea down on the table again. “Yes, _years_. You dumb and dense little shit.” Soonyoung scoffed.

“How would I know? He’s not exactly the showy type,” Soonyoung argues.

“Oh my gosh, you are such an idiot,” Jeonghan reached over the table and slapped Soonyoung’s forehead, the boy winced and immediately covered his forehead with his hands. Satisfied, Jeonghan leaned back to his chair.

“You know what, call me,” Jeonghan took out his phone and gestured for Soonyoung to do it, too. Though hesitant, Soonyoung gave Jeonghan his phone.

“You have a date with Jihoon, right?” Soonyoung’s ears slowly turned red.

“D-date?” He stuttered, not looking at Jeonghan, his hands fiddling with his fringe that fell over his eyes.

“Oh please, don’t act as if it’s not going to be a date,” Jeonghan gave Soonyoung his phone back. Soonyoung frowned.

“How did you even know Jihoon and I are going to a d-d-date?” Soonyoung crossed his arms, trying to look like this talk doesn’t affect him in any way. He’s failing though.

“Oh please, Jihoonie tells me everything.”

“Hoonie told you it’s a date?” Soonyoung asked, genuinely curious. He doesn’t mind Jihoon telling people they’re going on a date, Soonyoung loves it actually. It makes it seem like they are actually dating.

“A _friendly_ date,” Soonyoung released the breath he didn’t know he was holding and slumped back to his chair. Jeonghan snickered. _Hoonie, huh?_

“Well, _Hoonie_ is probably in Cheollie’s apartment, they’re probably having a very _very_ needed _quality time._ Call me if you need any help with any future dates! I’ll be sure to pick up.” Jeonghan stood up and quickly ran to the exit, leaving Soonyoung alone in the table with Jeonghan’s half-finished cup of tea.

There is only one thing in Soonyoung’s mind.

_Who the fuck is Cheollie?!_

-x-

“Cheollie-hyung,” Jihoon sniffed and wiped his tears with his arm not holding his teddy bear. Seungcheol hummed and just tightened his hug on the black haired cutie.

The two are currently lying on Seungcheol’s bed, Seungcheol spooning Jihoon and Jihoon spooning his teddy bear. Jihoon barged into Seungcheol’s apartment about an hour ago, his face wet with tears. The younger wouldn’t say anything, he just went straight to Seungcheol’s bedroom and slumped on the bed.

“Where’s Jeonghanie-hyung?” Seungcheol raised his head to peer down at the little fluffball in his arms, “He’s… He went out to get food,” Jeonghan actually went to talk to Soonyoung, Seungcheol knows that but he doesn’t want to upset Jihoon more by telling him that, it’s quite obvious Jihoon is upset because of something Soonyoung did. “He’ll be back soon.”

Jihoon turned around and faced his hyung, the teddy bear squished between them, “Can you tell Jeonghannie-hyung to get me apples?” Jihoon asked Seungcheol, his eyes looking up at Seungcheol and his lips turning into a small pout. How can Seungcheol say no to him?

“Of course, baby. Wait here,” Seungcheol sat up and reached for his phone on the bedside table.

_to: hannnnnieieiieieieie_

_jihoon wants apples. can u get the sweet ones please_

  1. _miss u already_



Seungcheol hit send and waited for a reply. He turned to look at Jihoon who is playing with the hands of the teddy bear. He smiled at the younger’s cuteness, his hands instinctively reached out to play with the younger’s hair.

His phone vibrated. With his right hand not leaving Jihoon’s hair, he swiped open his phone on the other.

_from: hannnnnieieiieieieie_

_I KNOW SWEET APPLES FROM BAD ONES OKAY. THAT WAS ONE TIME SEUNGCHEOL_

  1. _i dont. But cheoliliililililiileiileieie can you send me a pic of u and jihun rn? Like u 2 hugging or sumthin._



Seungcheol’s brows furrowed. Okay, he knows Jeonghan likes taking photos of Jihoon and him together but can’t he do it when he’s home? Seungcheol may be smart in academics but he sucks in taking selfies or pictures in general. That’s Jeonghan’s job.

_To: hannnnnieieiieieieie_

_why? thats ur job_

_from: hannnnnieieiieieieie_

_i need it for science_

Seungcheol sighed. If Jeonghan wants it, he’ll do everything to get it. He turned back to the fluffball now sleeping in his bed, Jihoon looks so innocent like this, his teddy bear hugged tightly to his chest, mouth open a bit and the cute snores he makes. Seungcheol feels so soft he might cry.

He opened the camera app and started taking a bunch of pictures to send to his boyfriend.

-x-

Soonyoung was watching a movie on his laptop when his phone lit up beside him.

_Hannie-hyung huahua sent you a photo._

_open 4 a surprise wwwwwwwww_

Soonyoung let out an irritated sigh, he unlocked his phone and tapped on the notification. It’s probably just memes or something, Jeonghan seems like the type of guy to send memes to every single one of his contacts.

Opening that notification was probably the biggest mistake Soonyoung has ever made in his life. It’s not a meme, definitely not a meme. But it sure made Soonyoung’s blood boil in anger.

It’s a photo of his Hoonie on a bed, hugging a teddy bear, looking all cute and fluffy. It’s all Soonyoung imagined Jihoon would look like when he’s asleep, but the thing that made him angry is the man lying beside _his Hoonie,_ hugging his Hoonie like he owns him and is mocking Soonyoung for not being able to do that to Jihoon _._ Mr fucking dimples and wide eyes and charming fucking face.

_: Who the fuck is that_

_Hannie-hyung huahua: who? Wwww_

_: don’t wara wara me! WHO IS THAT BESIDE HOONIE WHAT THE FUCK_

_Hannie-hyung huahua: idk wwwwww ask ur huni wwww_

_: is that the cheollie guy_

_Hannie-hyung huahua: wwwwwwwww maybe wwwwwwwww_

Soonyoung hastily stood up and stormed out of the house, he got in his car and drove as fast as he can to Jihoon’s house. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest and he feels lightheaded, his blood is boiling in anger, his knuckles are white from gripping the steering wheel too tight.

Within a few minutes, he’s already in front of the Lee household. He took a deep breath and went out of the car. He was about to knock on the door when Jihoon’s father opened the door.

“Thank you for telling me Seungcheol. Jihoon is so lucky to have you as his b-“

Boyfriend? Best friend? BOYFRIEND? Soonyoung wants to know but Mr Lee stopped talking when he noticed Soonyoung.

“Oh, Kwon Soonyoung! Are you waiting for Jihoon? I’m sorry he’s at Seungcheol’s, he’ll be back soon though. Do you want to wait inside?” Mr Lee asked him in one breath, he seems to be in a hurry.

“I’ll just wait outside, sir,” Soonyoung answered politely, he let out a small smile. “Are you going somewhere? I can drive you if you wan-“

“Oh, nonsense! I’m just going to the grocery, they have apples on sale today! Jihoon likes apples so I’m buying a lot.” Mr Lee patted Soonyoung’s shoulder. “I’ll go now, you hold this,” Mr Lee held out a key for Soonyoung to take. “Jihoon forgot his key again, give this to my son please.” He patted Soonyoung’s shoulder one last time before leaving.

“Don’t hurt my boy! I’m watching you.” Mr Lee shouted, he laughed when he saw Soonyoung’s face become slightly pink.

-x-

It’s been an hour and there’s still no Jihoon. Soonyoung’s anger already subsided, he used the past hour to think about what he’s been doing wrong the past few years and to think about what he should do next.

He likes Jihoon. A lot. That he’s very much aware of. But he can’t seem to express it very well and he always ends up hurting the person he likes. Now, this Seungcheol guy. Who is he? Why does he know Jihoon? What are they? Friends? Best friends? Boyfriends? Soonyoung would never know unless Jihoon tells him.

No sign of Mr Lee either. He probably got distracted by the kids in a nearby orphanage again. Jihoon always tells Soonyoung his dad is very very soft to kids and he likes to play with them and teach them fun games every time he walks by the orphanage.

Soonyoung may seem uninterested in Jihoon’s small talk and stories, quite opposite actually. He likes, _loves_ , listening to Jihoon’s voice. Whenever he sings, laughs, giggles, talks, even yell. Soonyoung loves it. And he listens! He listens to every single thing Jihoon says even though he may not look like it.

Soonyoung was snapped out of his thoughts when a car stopped in front of where he’s sitting in the Lee’s porch. He narrowed his eyes at the tinted windows, trying to see who the person is.

And what do you know, it’s Lee Jihoon holding a teddy bear. The boy waved to the disappearing car in the distance before he turned to his house.

“Soonyoung?” Jihoon asked, shock written all over his face. He thought this might be a dream, because they fought at school and if Jihoon were Soonyoung, he wouldn’t want to see the face of someone who yelled and pushed him so soon.

“Hi,” Soonyoung let out a small smile. He stood up and dusted off his pants. “Welcome back, Hoonie.” Jihoon didn’t reply, he stared at Soonyoung, wondering why the red haired boy is here. What does he want now?

“Can we talk? Please.” Soonyoung asked, his voice shaking. Jihoon stared at him for a few more seconds before nodding. He walked up to the door, hands in his front pocket where his key should… be. It’s not there. He was about to turn around to tell Soonyoung when an arm reached out and wrapped around Jihoon’s neck.

Jihoon’s senses were invaded by Soonyoung, _Soonyoung, Soonyoung._ The red haired boy held tightly, not wanting to let go of Jihoon. Soonyoung let out a shaky breath and; sniffled. Jihoon felt his shoulders become wet. Soonyoung is crying. He tried to turn around but Soonyoung’s hold in him only became tighter. He snaked his other arm on Jihoon’s waist and pulled him closer.

“ _I’m sorry, Hoonie. Please don’t replace me with that Cheollie guy. I love you, I love you, I love you so so much. You’re everything to me. You’re my precious. My Hoonie, please don’t leave me. Please.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- follow me on twt @ppangjuseyo if you wanna see any sneak peaks of what im currently working on and if you wanna see some thirsty af ljh twts  
> btw we are doing a soonhoon fansupport for ideal cut in manila asdlkfjsdfkjsd please drop by our loc on dday, it's open for all caratsss  
> \- JIHOON'S NIP PIERCING THO PLS SEND ME MOAR PICS I NEED IT FOR SCIENCE


End file.
